Conversación por Whatsapp
by Luna de Swan
Summary: !Una simple platica por WhatsApp puede traer graves consecuencias a nuestra querida salvadora! One-shot 100% swanqueen


**CONVERSACIÓN POR WATSSAP**

Hola emmm este es un one-shot de una conversación por wattsap jeje la verdad no supe bien como hacerla así que solo la conversación esta en negritas y espero sea entendible.

Es una verdadera tristeza que Jeniffer Morrison salga del show, ya que no tendremos más interacciones swanqueen pero mientras existan los fanfics y fanarts esa pareja jamás morirá.

El fic se desarrolla después de Neverland, Emma y Regina admitieron sus sentimientos y han estado saliendo.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Cierta rubia de ojos verdes no podía dormir, eran las dos de la mañana y la salvadora no dejaba de dar vueltas de un lado a otro sobre su cama, hasta que decidió mandarle un pequeño Watssap a su adorada y hermosa novia aunque no estaba segura si la reina contestaría.

 **-Gina, ¡Mi amor! ¿Ya estas dormida?**

 **-¿Qué haces despierta a las dos de la mañana, idiota?**

 **-No puedo dormir Gina tengo insolación.**

 **-Idiota, se dice Insomnio, no insolación.**

 **-Jeje a si eso Insomnio, jeje ¿Qué haces?**

 **-Estaba corriendo un maratón ¿Qué te parece que voy estar haciendo a las dos de la mañana?**

 **-Pero Regina no tenías por qué ser tan sarcástica**

 **-¡Wow! Emma reconoces el sarcasmo por mensajes, eso ya es un avance.**

 **-Vamos no seas así (caritas de pucheritos)**

 **-Ya duérmete Emma que mañana Henry tiene examen de matemáticas, recuerda que te toco llevarlo a la escuela y no quiero que se pierda ese examen porque su madre esta como un adolescente mandándole mensajes a su otra madre.**

 **-¡aaaaaaaaaaaaah! Odio madrugar Regina**

 **-Eso debiste pensar antes de ser una madre irresponsable!**

 **-¡Nooooooooo! Regina seré una mejor madre lo prometo!**

 **-¡Más te vale! y que tal si empiezas durmiéndote para que nuestro hijo no llegue tarde a la escuela.**

 **-Pero Gina, quiero seguir hablando contigo!**

 **-Mañana hablamos Emma pero por ahora ¡ya duérmete!**

 **-Pero Gina no me regañes que soy sensible**

 **-Cierra los ojos y ¡Duérmete de una vez!**

 **-Jeje no te enojes cariño**

 **-No estoy enojada, solo duérmete mira que si Henry reprueba su examen de matemáticas porque su madre no llego a dejarlo a la escuela ¡Te mato!**

 **-Jeje lo siento Amor pero enojada eres muy linda**

 **-¿Regina?**

 **-¿Regina?**

 **-¡Ginaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **-Amor ¿Por qué no contestas? u.u**

 **-Mi reina, te amo**

 **-Yo también te amo mi Salvador idiota.**

 **-En serio Regina estoy aburrida, porque no vienes y me haces compañía, te hago un campito en mi cama.**

 **-Mejor ya duérmete y déjame de molestar.**

 **-¡Ok! Tal vez le hable a Ruby, creo que ella también sufre de insomnio.**

 **-¡Alejate de zorruby!**

 **-¡Queeeeeeeeeeeeee! ¿Zorruby? Pensé que era una loba jajajaja**

 **-Cualquier persona que se atreva siquiera a mirarte es una ¡Zorra!**

 **-¡Awwwwwww! Me encanta cuando te pones celosa amor demuestra lo mucho que me amas**

 **-Claro que te quiero idiota, además si de celos hablamos, tú eres más impulsiva que yo**

 **-Eso no es cierto, soy una persona madura, responsable y sobre todo centrada.**

 **-¿Regina?**

 **-¡Ginaaaaaaa!**

 **-¡Oh! lo siento Emma estaba platicando con Robin.**

 **-¡Robin! Dile a ese ambientador de pino hijo de su % &%&% madre que mañana lo moleré a golpes**

 **-Jajaja decías algo de responsable y madura jajaja**

 **-¡Mou! Es que nadie pero nadie se mete con mi chica.**

 **-Señorita Swan por favor ya duérmete cierra tus ojos y deja de decir tantas estupideces.**

 **-Pero te extraño mi reina. u.u**

 **-Yo también pero ya mañana me vas a ver, no seas desesperada**

 **-¿Y me darás un beso?**

 **-¿Tal vez? ¿Te sientes con suerte?**

 **-¡Me siento con suerte!**

 **-Entonces ya duérmete, si no quieres que en vez de un beso recibas una bola de fuego en plena cara.**

 **-Gina no seas mala (caritas de puchero)**

 **-Ya amor duérmete en serio no quiero que Henry repruebe.**

 **-Está bien nena pero mándame besos**

 **-Señorita Swaaaan!**

 **-Ándale, Gina uno chiquito si?**

 **-¡Smuack!**

 **-¡Aaaaaa! besos de mi princesa.**

 **-¡Emma! ¡Por Dios, no exageres! Además recuerda que soy una reina.**

 **-Claro que no exagero Regina eres mi princesa, mi reina, mi amor sin ti no vale nada la vida solo estoy completa cuando veo tu hermosa sonrisa y me siento la persona más dichosa del mundo solo con estar a tu lado. Regina eres mi corazón.**

 **-¡Emma! Pero que hermoso pensamiento, amor hiciste que mis ojos se humedecieran.**

 **-Regina amor sabes qué otra cosa se humedeció**

 **-¡OK! acabas de matar todo el romanticismo,¡Tú estúpida pervertida!**

 **-Aaaaa! Iba a decir que el clima, parece que va llover está muy nublado y húmeda la madrugada.**

 **-Emma el sueño te está haciendo decir puras tonterías deja de estar "checando el clima" por favor duerme y nada de andarle hablando a Ruby o cualquier otra si no te castro me oyes bien ¡Te castro!**

 **-Si Regina te "oigo" fuerte y claro además soy mujer no puedes castrarme**

 **-No es algo que va a detenerme, así que no me tientes Emma Swan.**

 **-ok, Gina?**

 **-¿Ahora qué?**

 **-De verdad estabas por el watssap con Robin?**

 **-Claro que no Emma por Dios él ha de estar más que dormido, y nosotras deberíamos imitarlo.**

 **-Ok tienes razón Regina ya me voy a dormir**

 **-Wow tan fácil**

 **-Bueno es que no quiero ser una mala madre ante todo esta nuestro hijo.**

 **-¡Rayos! Emma no sabes las ganas que tengo de besarte.**

 **-Jeje mañana lo harás amor ahora duerme ¡te amo!**

 **-Yo también te amo idiota.**

Fue el último mensaje que la salvadora recibió de su morena novia, la rubia se le quedo mirando a la pantalla de su celular y con una sonrisa se fue a dormir esperando que pasaran lo que restaba para que amaneciera y pudiera recibir esos besos prometidos de su bella novia.

Al día siguiente una ojiverde y un niño llegaban corriendo a las puertas de una prestigiosa escuela, pero cuando sus pies llegaron a la entrada estaba completamente cerrada.

-¡Noooooooooo! Rayos! me quede dormida y ahora has perdido clases.- le decía una desesperada rubia a su hijo.

Henry se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

-¡Maldición! Mary Margaret me matara, ya piensa que soy muy irresponsable.

-¡No es la única! Se oye una voz a espaldas de la rubia.

-¡Oh! Mi reina pero ¿porque estás aquí ? ¿No deberías estar en la alcaldía?

-Por su culpa Señorita Swan me quede completamente dormida no desayune, el auto no prendió me vine corriendo para poder dejarle a mi hijo un desayuno nutritivo y me encuentro con la no muy agradable sorpresa que no entro a clases por su culpa y su maldito insomnio.- decía una mujer pelinegra a punto de estallar por la ira.

-Cálmate, Gina mi amor

-Nada de amor más te vale que estés preparada porque vas sufrir, por tu estúpido insomnio tal vez Henry se vuelva un vago.

-¡Regina! ¿No estas exagerando? ¡Solo es un estúpido examen! Y puedo explicarlo decía una salvadora temblando de miedo ya que su novia estaba hecha una furia.

\- A ver te concedo unas últimas palabras.- decía una morena muy enojada con una bola de fuego en la mano.

-Ok mira, ayer… mira es Peter Pan.- dijo la rubia mientras señala algo a la espalda de la reina.

-Cuando la pelinegra volteo la rubia salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

-No huya Señorita Swan.- gritaba una pelinegra mientras perseguía a una muy aterrada salvadora por las calles de Storybrooke.

-¡Rayos!.- pensaba una rubia mientras corría con una hermosa chica detrás de ella

\- ¡Maldición! Mary Margaret la va a regañar por ser tan irresponsable, David le va a dejar turnos extras en la comisaria y su novia tal vez no le de sexo por un mes y todo por una estúpida… **Conversacion por wattsap.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **Jajajaja! Digamos que Regina se olvidó que podía teletransportarse porque estaba tan enojada que se le olvido ese pequeño detalle jaja!**

 **Espero les haya gustado y que viva el Swanqueen.**


End file.
